Thanks to you
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG "I've got to thank you" Troy told him. The man spoke, "Why?" Troy spoke again, "Because if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have Gabriella and Maddie. Thank you because when they didn't mean anything to you they meant the world to me." ONESHOT!


**Here is a one-shot for you! It's around this guy named Dean, he is an OC but it is still 'Troyella.'

* * *

**

"I can't do this." Dean said. He was with his fiancée and daughter. They were sitting in the kitchen and he was watching his fiancée feed their newborn daughter like it was nothing. Dean wasn't happy with his life. He wanted more. He wasn't the kind to be tied down. He wanted to party. He was only twenty-two. He wasn't ready to be a dad or a husband. He didn't want to be that.

"What?" Gabriella Montez said looking up from feeding their daughter Madeline. She was in love with him. She was like a teenage girl and he was a rock star. "What can't you do?"

"I can't be engaged. I can't have a daughter. It isn't me." Gabriella felt tears in her eyes,

"What are you saying? You know I love you. You aren't going to find another girl like me." Dean moved his dark hair out of his eyes and whispered,

"Hopefully I will."

* * *

AFTER about three hours of Gabriella's begging and tears, Dean put all of his bags in the car. He needed this. He didn't need a family. He was going to party. He was going to be single and carefree. He wouldn't be tied down.

"Dean, you'll never find a girl like me." Dean slid on his sunglasses and pulled out. He was going to have a great life.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Dean was not having a great life. Heworked a bartender in L.A and not even a glamorous bartender. He was dirt poor. He was lonely. He didn't get to party. He didn't get anything.

He missed his family. He wanted Gabriella and Madeline. He wanted his old life. He wished none of it happened. He wished he had stayed home. So he decided to go visit them.

He couldn't wait to see his Gabriella and little girl. He couldn't wait to hold Madeline in his arms again. He remembered that she would stop crying every time she saw him. He grinned at all the memories.

He pulled into his old house and smiled. There was a car in the driveway and voices inside. He dung on the door bell and a blonde woman approached the door.

"Um…hello?" Dean frowned.

"Is this Gabriella Montez's house?" The blonde woman shook her head no,

"She moved about a year and a half ago. I have her new address if you would like it." Dean shook his head and watched as a woman handed him a slip of paper.

He finally found the address and stared a HUGE house. It had to be three floors and about an acre of land.

Boy was he glad to be home. Gabriella would be so excited that she would be able share this house with him. He dung on the door and Gabriella opened the door slowly. When she saw Dean he spoke quietly,

"I'm back." Gabriella's eyes got bigger and she spoke quickly,

"Would you like to come in?" Dean stepped in the door and Gabriella instructed to wipe his feet well. Compared to Gabriella, Dean seemed homeless. She led him toward a really nice kitchen where everything seemed so high-tech and shiny. Dean's heart beat a little faster when he saw a little girl coloring a basketball picture.

The little girl had dark brown curls and big brown eyes. She didn't look anything like Dean and was beautiful like her mother.

"Madeline…" He whispered. The little girl looked up and spoke to her mother.

"Mom, who's it?" Dean spoke quickly,

"I'm your D-" Gabriella cut in,

"Dean. His name is Dean." Dean frowned at how Gabriella wouldn't let Dean call himself Madeline's dad. He was her dad. Madeline held up her picture,

"Look! It's ball!" Madeline was in love with basketball. She slept with a stuffed ball every night and colored them.

"That's great." Dean said looking at the picture. Madeline looked at him and spoke quietly,

"I Mad-e-line." She had a hard time pronouncing her own name because she was so little. Dean smiled,

"That's cool." Madeline spoke a line that broke Dean's heart. She spoke it like nothing was wrong with it. It was so natural.

"But my daddy calls me his Maddie. Every night he says 'l love you Maddie.' Then he kisses my head and mommy sings to me." Dean looked up at Gabriella to see if she would disagree. Dean had a false hope that Madeline was making up a story but Gabriella just shook her head at him and spoke to Madeline.

"I'm going to show Dean our living room for a minute." Dean followed Gabriella down the long hallway to the living room. It was an amazing living room. Huge room with leather couches and a huge TV. "Dean, what are you doing here?" Dean spoke quietly,

"I came back for you and Maddie." Gabriella cut in,

"Don't call her Maddie." Dean spoke slowly. He had tears in his eyes.

"You…said you loved me." Gabriella put her hand on her hip,

"How dare you come back here. You left me. You can't be the innocent one here. I moved on. I'm married and happier than I have ever been." Dean whispered,

"Happier than when we were together?" Gabriella shook her head and giggled,

"Yes. I love him. I'm even expecting now." She pointed to the small bump on her stomach. Another man walked into the room and Dean immediately recognized him. That was Troy Bolton. THE Troy Bolton. The basketball legend Troy Bolton. Troy had injured his knee so he was no longer playing in the NBA. How come he hadn't heard that Troy had married someone else? How come he didn't know this?

Troy kissed his wife and was confused as to why there was a strange homeless-looking man standing in his den talking to his wife.

"Hey Brie…who's this?" Gabriella held onto her husband's hand. She loved him with all of her heart.

"This is Dean. You know, _that guy." _She whispered the 'that guy' to Troy. It took Troy a few seconds to realize what 'that guy' meant.

"Oh…nice to meet you. Um…what brings you here?" Troy was freaking out. Was this guy coming to take his Maddie? Troy knew Dean couldn't swoon Gabriella but _legally_ he could take his Maddie.

"Um…just leaving." As Dean headed toward the door he heard his little girl, his Madeline, scream "DADDY! I MISSED YOU!"

Troy and Gabriella had met two weeks after Dean had left. They ran into each other (literally) in the park and had fallen in love. Troy had raised Madeline. He was her father. He and Gabriella married when she was one.

Da-Da was her second word and Troy was ecstatic about it. They were family. Madeline, Troy, Gabriella (and baby X) were a happy family.

"Hold on!" Troy said following Dean outside. Dean turned around and saw Troy following him. Dean spoke quickly,

"Yeah?" Troy smiled,

"I've got to thank you." Dean was confused and spoke quickly,

"Why?" Troy smiled,

"Because, if it weren't for you then I would have the two most important people in my life. I wouldn't have Gabriella and Maddie. Thank you. Because what they didn't mean to you, makes them mean so much more to me. Thanks."

* * *

**What do you think? I totally love it! Review!**


End file.
